Alpha and Omega (rewritten)
by Shining Darkness Dragon
Summary: A rewritten version of the original Alpha and Omega,adding more drama to the story.


When Alpha and Omega was released the critics gave it a generally bad review. While I don't believe that it is as bad as they say it is, the movie is missing something. This is my rewritten version adding what I think; they missed, changing the overall story as little as possible.

**Disclaimer: do not own ****Alpha and Omega**** or any of the characters, the rights of which belong to lionsgate.**

**Alpha and Omega**

It is a warm spring day, and four young wolves are sitting atop a mountain ready to slide down on a piece of tree bark. "It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind." One of them said.

"Humphrey, you are totally a genius." Another said to him.

"Come on. Let's do this." Humphrey said, and then they pushed their sled of the edge and started rocketing down the mountain, Humphrey all the while giving them directions around obstacles and turns. Suddenly a large bolder appeared in their path, Humphrey commanded, "Guys, lean left! Guys? Guys, rock, Rock, ROCK, ROCK!" They crashed into the rock head on. Their board smashed into pieces, and they went flying and landed at the base of the mountain.

"Hey, guys look, fresh out of alpha school," Said one of Humphrey's friends, pointing out a beautiful blond female wolf.

"Yeah," Humphrey said, getting all goo-goo eyed, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"'cause, she's an alpha and you're just … you know … an omega. You don't have a chance with her."

"Oh, yeah, watch me." Humphrey then leaped out right next to the alpha. "Hey, Kate, uh, hey." Several caribou started running away.

"Cando, Hutch, Follow them," Kate shouted. Two other wolves ran out from some bushes to track down the fleeing caribou. Kate turned to Humphrey, and glaring at him angrily she said, "Humphrey, you ruined my hunt. What do you want?"

"Uh, eh, um, Hi"

"Bye," She ran off after the caribou.

"Smooth, man, you really reeled 'er in." said Humphrey's friend.

"Okay, Salty, I admit that wasn't my best, but I'm just getting warmed up, and we can still catch up to her, let's go."

"Well, uh, you can go after your crazy fantasy, we're gonna go for another run down the mountain, so, uh, see ya."

Humphrey ran out in the direction that Kate did. He stopped when he saw her sneaking up on some caribou. He also saw two wolves on the other side of the valley. "Eastern wolves," he murmured to himself. He ran around the sides and jumped out in front of the eastern wolves.

"Hey, get out of our way, we're trying to hunt," one of them said.

"Just ignore him," the other one said, "He's just an omega he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Erg, he's going to scare them off, Attack now." The caribou begin to run, when Kate notices she shouts, "Cando, Hutch, they're moving, attack now." They run out and try to take down some of the caribou.

One of the Easter wolves saw Kate and said, "Hey, The Westerns are here, let's go."

Kate, Cando, and Hutch, managed to take down one caribou. Then Kate looked up and saw Humphrey in the distance. "Take this back, I have some business to attend to." She walked over to Humphrey, "Humphrey, What are you doing here," she said angrily.

"Well, I was saving your hunt 'cause, you know I kinda messed it up earlier."

"Saving it? Thanks to you we could only get one caribou."

"If I didn't distract the eastern wolves …"

"What Eastern wolves? I don't see any."

"Eh, They were just …" Suddenly, Salty and the rest of Humphrey's friends landed right next to him.

"I don't have time for this, Why don't you go play in the mud like the filthy omega you are."

Kate got back to her den, where her parents were waiting.

"How did your first hunt go?" Her dad asked.

"It was terrible," Kate answered. "Those idiot omegas ruined it."

"I was watching the whole thing, and from what I saw, he actually helped you by distracting some eastern wolves." He said.

"What?" She said under her breath

"I don't think, it's fair of you to judge them that way just because there omegas. We all have our place in the pack, and they were doing theirs. Besides Lilly's also an omega."

"Yeah sis, but I'm not an Idiot." Said a white wolf, who had a large amount of fur hanging in front of her left eye.

"She different," Kate reasoned, "She wasn't born an omega."

"By the way, Winston dear," Kate's mom said, "When _are_ you going to fix our problems with the eastern wolves?"

Winston responded, "I was just about to meet with Tony, to work things out." He then exited the den.

"Kate, I want you to spy on him and tell me everything that happens."

"Uh, okay Mom." Kate followed her dad to an open area in the middle of a forest. She hid back a bit to avoid being seen.

"Winston!" Called an old brown wolf from the other side.

"Tony," Winston returned, "You're looking good."

"My back feels like wood," Tony said, "I got this disk that keeps cracking. Drives me crazy.

"Yeah, Tony, you are one crazy wolf"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like that game of tag during our hunt."

"Let's leave the play talk to the omegas."

"You know, if we are always fighting over the food, no one will get anything."

"Unite the packs, Winston. It was you who gave the big speech, that your daughter, Kate, and My son, Garth would marry and unite the packs. Garth knows his responsibility. Does Kate?"

"Don't worry. She knows."

"Good. Then she can meet Garth tonight at the moonlight howl. I won't let my pack starve, Winston. If we have to we'll fight for the valley."

"That would be a mistake." They both turned around to leave. Winston noticed Kate in the bushes. "Kate, h-how much did you hear."

"I heard enough," Kate said, "How long have you been planning this? When were you going to tell me, that … That I was going to have an arranged marriage."

"Kate, I, uh," Winston began, "Kate, I just …"

"Dad, don't bother. I know, Responsibility."

Later that night, Kate has just finished getting ready. Her mother said, "Oh, Kate, you look so beautiful. Now, if Garth gets out of line, take those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking." Kate got a shocked look on her face as she looked around for some sane advice. Then Winston began, "If my little girl doesn't to do this, if she's not ready."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm ready."

On their way to the moonlight howl Lilly and Kate are chatting, "So, do you see Garth?" Lilly asked.

Kate responded, "I'm not even sure what he looks like, but I'm sure …" She stopped when she laid eyes on the most gorgeous male wolf she had ever seen, he was the kind of wolf that every girl dreams about.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kate," He said to her.

"Garth," she returned.

"Wow," Lilly said.

"Lilly, stand up," Kate commanded.

Suddenly Humphrey fell off the fallen tree, which he was spying on them from. "Wow, that really hurts. Hey, name's Humphrey."

"Garth."

"Wow, you are a … you are a big one, aren't you? Wow you're practically a moose. Where you hiding them antlers?"

"Who's the coyote?" Garth asked.

"Who's the coyote? I get it. That's good, 'cause I'm like …"

"Just an omega" Kate answered, "Lilly why don't take the little coyote and run along?"

"Come on, Humphrey." Lilly said, as she led him away from Garth and Kate.

"So tell me about yourself." Kate said, "What does Garth like to do?"

"Well, uh … I'm really into fitness," Garth started bragging as they made their way to a peak in the party area, "You know, rabbit sprints, tree squats. Us Alpha have to keep fit to lead the pack. But what really gets me going is …" Garth then attempted a howl, but it sounded horrible it was so bad that several birds fell out of the sky. "Was it, uh, good for you."

"Unbelievable." Kate told him starting to back off, "You know … I just … Just … Hold on a sec 'cause I'm going to be right back. I … I need some water. Some water. Okay? So, I'll … just … Hold on."

"Ah, n-n-n-no worries. I'll just, ah, keep my vocal cords warm!"

When she climbed off the peak Humphrey found her and said, "'He's just an omega?'"

"Yeah, you are." She said.

"Where's Barf?" Humphrey asked.

"It's Garth, and we're just taking a little break."

"A break?"

"What? Is that strange?"

"No, No, no, no, no. Are you kidding me? I always like to take a break 10 minutes into a howl." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I do."

"Your howling partner, he's not a … He's not a stud. Not a stud, but like, it's like a 'stud' but … A dud! A dud. That's it. Isn't he?"

"Psh, no. He's not a dud. In fact Hum-phrey, you'd be surprised to find that he is uh, eh, uh, hmm …"

"Strong." Humphrey said trying to act out his suggestions.

"Yes. Yes. Strong, and he's, uh …"

"Proud."

"Yes, Yes, Proud, and he's … What's the word I'm looking for? Uh …"

"An Alpha's Alpha."

"That's right. He is an alpha's alpha." After she said that they we're both hit by darts and they passed out on the ground. Three Human rangers came out and one of them said, "Alright, let's bag 'em up boys. We're going to Idaho."

When Humphrey and Kate wake up they are in cages in the back of a truck. Kate, Panicking, Said, "Ah! Where am I, Ow!" The truck hit a bump.

"Kate, where are we?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey? Is that You?

"Maybe we're dead?" The truck hit another bump, "Nope, definitely not dead."

"Great, I'm stuck somewhere with an omega." Kate said to herself.

"What, Was that?"

"Uh, nothing, wait, I think we stopped moving."

"Yeah."

"Set 'em free." A ranger said. They opened the cages, and Humphrey and Kate ran out as fast as they could. "Whoo-hoo! Look at 'em go."

They kept running until they got to an open field, where they saw a duck and a goose playing golf. "It looks like they're playing some sort of weird game." Humphrey said.

"Maybe they can tell us how to get home." Kate told him.

"Yeah, and if they can't, we can eat 'em."

"Uh, yeah, follow my lead."

"What? Why should you lead?" Humphrey jumped right out in front of the goose. "Hey, I'm Humphrey, and this is my friend Kate."

"We're not friends," Kate interrupted. "We're, uh … We're."

"You two are wolves, no?" The goose said with a french accent, "I don't see many wolves in these parts, but I'm not afraid of wolves, I like wolves"

"Good 'cause we just want to ask you a few questions." Humphrey said.

"Okay, ask a question." Said the goose.

"Where are we?" Kate asked

The goose answered "Idaho"

"Idaho!" Kate said.

"Ida-who?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I guess in your case it's more like she-da-ho." The goose joke.

"Oh good one, sir, very good." The duck complimented.

"What are you talking about?" Kate said uneasily.

"Well," the duck said, "You two have relocated here, The Sawtooth National Wilderness, Idaho, to, eh … repopulate."

"What?" Kate shouted.

"Well I guess that's okay." Humphrey said, "I mean, you can't have a park without wolves."

"No." Kate told him flat out, "I need to get home to Jasper."

"I don't understand," Humphrey started, "Why can't we stay here for a while?"

"Because," Kate stated, "I have responsibilities back home. Plus I am never going to, 'repopulate,' with you."

"Wait, Is this Jasper, Canada?" The goose asked.

"Uh, Yeah, why?" Kate said.

"'cause, Paddy and I go up there at least once a year, and it's a good place too, yes?" The goose said.

"Oh, yes, Marcel, Very nice place. Very nice indeed." Paddy agreed.

"So you can help me get there then?" Kate asked.

"Of course just follow me," Marcel said.

Back in Jasper the two wolf packs met across a small river that divides the east and the west.

"Where is my daughter?" Winston demanded.

"You think I have her?" Tony questioned.

"All I know is that your son was the last wolf with her before she disappeared."

Kate's mom joined the chaos, "If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally rip out your eye and shove them down your throat, so that you can see my claws tear open your carcass."

"Uh, mom." Lilly said.

"What is it sweaty?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since Kate stood up Garth, maybe I could show him around until she gets back."

"I wouldn't say 'stood up,'" Garth said, Kate mother glared at him, "Uh yeah, sounds good."

"I'll Give her until the full moon," Tony informed them, "If she's not back, then, well, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh,"

Paddy and Marcel showed Kate and Humphrey to a truck. "Your ride," Marcel said.

Paddy added, "A one way ride straight to Jasper."

Kate jumped right in. When Humphrey tried to jump in, Kate blocked him, and then said, "What do you think you're doing. This is my ride home. Find your own way to Jasper."

The truck turned on, and Marcel urged, "If you're going to do something sappy, you might want to hurry yourselves up."

"Come on, Kate." Humphrey begged, "I know you don't really like me and all, but at least let me come home, we're still from the pack."

"Ugh, fine. Get in," Kate said reluctantly, and Humphrey Jumped in just before the truck started moving. "Come on omega, let's go home"

"Au revoir, mes nouveaux amis." Marcel said.

"We will see you soon in Jasper." Paddy said.

Lilly was showing Garth around western Jasper, and they were near the top of one of the mountains, when Garth asked, "So, why is this called Rabbit Poo Mountain?"

Lilly answered, "Because this is where rabbits like to poo."

"Uh, uh, ah, ah, ooh" Garth uttered trying to avoid the rabbit poo.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, ho, ho, I get it. You're a funny omega.

"Uh-huh" Lilly agreed.

"Okay, make me laugh."

She lied down on her back and stuck her paws in the air, "What am I?"

"Uh, ya got me,"

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up.

"That's pretty good."

"Okay," Lilly flipped over and spread her paws outward, "What's this?" Garth just looked at her puzzled until she said, "It's turtle road kill."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha." He laughed, "What else can you do?"

"I just do turtles."

"Okay, It's my turn. You want to see what an alpha can do?"

"Uh, would my mother approve?"

"Of course."

It Was late at night and the truck with Kate and Humphrey had pulled over at a gas station.

"We stopped." Kate noticed, then she looked over and saw Humphrey all jittery, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go," Humphrey said.

"You can't leave. Can't you hold it?"

"No, I can't"

"Did you try crossing your legs?"

"Yes!"

"Holding your breath?"

"Yeah, I almost passed out."

"Closing your eyes and …"

Humphrey interrupted, "In or out, I am going."

"Okay, just hurry."

Humphrey climbed out of the truck. He looked back and saw Kate watching him, and he motioned for her to turn around. She rolled her eye and turned her back.

A few minutes later Kate asked herself, "What is he doing?" she climbed out of the truck to look for him. She found him behind the store trying to tear into human food. "Humphrey, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her, "Huh?"

She heard the sound of something falling and a human shout, "There's a wolf out back!" and another say, "Don' worry I m'shotgun."

Kate shouted, "Humphrey get out of there?"

"Why?" He asked. She pointed at a human who had just walked out of the store and had a shotgun pointed straight at Humphrey. When Humphrey saw it, He froze in trepidation. Kate rush and push Humphrey out of the way of the gun shot, then demanded to him, "RUN!" They then darted off into the forest as fast as they could. Soon after that, the rain began to down pour.

"What were you thinking?" Kate asked, but before Humphrey could give an answer She said, "Oh, right, you don't think."

"Kate, I …"

"No, don't bother. You had your chance to travel with me, and now because you the packs are going to kill each other."

"Wait, they're going to what?"

"I said, 'don't bother!' I'm going home by myself."

"At least wait until the rain stops, it's not safe to be in a storm like this even for an alpha." The instant she heard Humphrey say that, she froze in her tracks, and then she said, "We can rest in that cave tonight."

"Did you say 'we' as in both of us?" Humphrey asked.

"Only for tonight, omega."

They settled down in the cave, Kate lied down as far to one side as she could and faced away from Humphrey. He lied down on the other side facing toward her, and then asked, "Kate, Why do you hate me."

Kate sighed, "I don't hate you, it's just … well … you wouldn't understand."

"I can try to understand, just tell me." He stood up getting eager to listen.

"No, just no."

"Okay, can you at least tell me what happened to that little girl; I used to be friends with?" He walked closer to her.

"I … I don't know who you're talking about." She said still facing away

"Don't pretend like you can't remember. We used to play together every day when we pups. What happened to you?" He was almost speaking into her ear.

"I grew up, okay! Something you never did."

"I was never given that chance." He lied back down on the other side of the cave facing away from her

"Well, maybe you didn't ask for it."

"I'm not allowed to ask for it. I'm an omega." Not another word was spoken that night.

Humphrey and Kate got up at the same time the next morning. Humphrey started walking off saying, "I guess I'll just be on my way. Don't want to get in the way of any of your, you know, alpha stuff."

"Humphrey, wait," Kate said, "I want you to come with me."

"W-Wh-What? What's with the crazy change of harts all the sudden?"

"Last night you said that you were never given the chance to grow up. Well, here's your chance."

"Whoo-hoo, Let's go!" Humphrey started marching of in a direction.

"Humphrey." Kate called.

"Yeah,"

"You're going the wrong way."

"How do you know? Maybe home is this way."

"You wouldn' … You see the moss on that rock over there."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Moss grows north, Jasper's north, we follow the moss."

"Wow, do they … Is that what they teach you in alpha school?"

"It's one thing."

Back in Jasper Garth was showing off his alpha skills for Lilly and as she watched in amazement she said, "Wow, you're very good."

"Thanks, now you try." Garth suggested.

"Oh, no, no, I-I'm not much of a hunter.

"Come on, just do what I do," Garth got right down next to Lilly. "One,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Garth leaped and grabbed a tree branch. Lilly tried to do the same thing, but she kept going and got stuck under some tree bark.

"Lilly," Garth said concerned, then he found her, "Let me guess a turtle, right?"

"I told you, 'I'm not much of a hunter.'" Lilly said embarrassed.

Garth helped her out and said, "Maybe this will help," He brushed the fur out of her eyes, "Wow."

"Wow, What?"

"Your eyes they're beautiful, come on let's try again."

Humphrey and Kate were still wondering along northward. They came across a log bridge late at night, and then Humphrey said, "I'm hungry let's eat."

"Humphrey, don't eat that." Kate warned him just before Humphrey closed his mouth around a plant.

" 'y 'o'?" he said through his open mouth.

"Because it's poisonous."

"Oh-ho, yeah, don't want to … don't want to eat that, no, you would, uh … hey, look at the moon, you want to howl at the moon with me."

"What?" She said starting to walk across the log

"You know the moon, It's right there, us howl at it, together, and you so need some fun." Humphrey explained jumping in front of her. She kept on walking.

"No, Humphrey we don't have the ti …" Kate started, but Humphrey already began to howl. His voice was so beautiful, the fur on Kate's back stood on end and she turned around to listen. When he finished she said, "Humphrey, that was … that was amazing."

"What? That was really a …wah," Humphrey lost his balance and fell off.

"Humphrey?"

"I'm Okay. It's not that far a drop. Ow."

Kate helped him up and then said, "Okay, howl boy, let's find a cave to rest in tonight."

They found a small cave, and they had gotten settled in it the same way, Kate on one side facing away, and Humphrey on the other facing toward her. Then Kate said, "Humphrey, are you sure you want to do this whole growing up thing."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well … you … um …. How do I say this?"

"Say what?"

She took a deep breath, "I've never told anyone this before, but … I've always wanted to be an omega."

"What? You an om … no … you're kidding me, right?"

"No I'm not. I'm actually jealous of you."

"But being an omega sucks. Everyone is always looking down on you, like you're less of a wolf."

"But it doesn't matter 'cause you don't have responsibilities, you don't have to care about anything or anyone, you just get to do what you want and have fun."

"But …"

"Humphrey, the reason I was always so hard on you is because I wish I was you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I … I just need some time alone." She got up and started walking out of the cave.

"Kate, where are you going? I thought, we were going home together."

"We are, I just … I just need some time alone. I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise." She left.

Lilly and Garth were lying in the grass together in Jasper. Garth said, "So, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you an omega when your when your dad is … you know … the pack leader?"

"I wasn't always an omega," Lilly said, "I was born an alpha."

"What happened?"

"One day during alpha school we were training and, well, you know."

"Oh."

"And so, he was all like, argh, if you can't hunt like an alpha you might as well not be an alpha. So now I'm an omega."

"Oh, but you're so good at so many other things."

"That doesn't matter to my dad, to him if you're going to be an alpha; you always have to be able to do what's best for the pack."

"Yeah, my dad's the same way. He'd kill me if he found out, that I didn't want to marry Kate."

"Huh, yeah,"

"Lilly, Promise me that if Kate doesn't come back we'll run away together."

"Yes. Maybe we can go to Idaho."

"What?" He said confused, "Why Idaho?"

"Some goose comes up here every year to tell me how great it is. He says it's a great place to play golf."

"What's golf?"

"I don't know it's some old person game."

The next morning Kate came back and looked around the cave. "Humphrey?" she called.

"I'm out here." Humphrey called back.

She walked out to see Humphrey pulling on a tree, "Humphrey, What are you doing?"

"Last night you said, you wanted to have fun. Well, here's your chance." He ripped a huge hunk of bark off the tree.

"I know what I said, but right now we really have to get home."

"I know. I followed the moss see." He said gesturing at some moss on a tree.

"Humphrey you can't always just," she began, she look around and noticed the position of the sun, "Actually that will work. Nice work pup."

She climbed on the sled with him. He asked, "Have you ever gone bark sledding before?"

"No."

"Well now's a great time to learn." He pushed them off, "Whoo-hoo."

"What do I do now?"

"Just sit back and have fun, LEAN LEFT!" They leaned left and cleared a corner, "Nice work pup. Now there's a r-r-r-ROCK!"

"What do I do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

They hit head on with a large boulder in the middle of the path and went flying. Kate maneuvered herself and landed on her paws like and agile cat. Humphrey just flew straight into her and knocked them both down. They started laughing as they got up. "Wow, I haven't felt like this in a long time." Kate said, "That was … That was,"

"Fun?" Humphrey suggested.

"Yeah, fun. I had fun."

Just then Marcel and Paddy were flying overhead and saw them and flew down to talk. "What?" Marcel said, "What is this? I give you a free ticket home, and you decide to jump off and go sledding."

"Well, you see … uh … what happened is … we … uh," Kate stuttered.

"I got us lost." Humphrey said.

"Uh, yeah," Kate said, "Is there another way?"

"There might not be another way." Marcel said.

"Come on Marcel," Humphrey said, "A great sportsman like yourself always knows a few ways to win the game."

"Well, there might be a train." Marcel said.

"Actually, sir, there is a train," Paddy said, "The Canadian Express."

"Ah, yes, The Canadian Express passes just over that mountain and goes right past Jasper"

"Thanks," Kate said as she and Humphrey ran off.

They made it half-way up the mountain, when Humphrey said, "It sure is pretty up here."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "I'll race you to the top."

"You're on" they both race off. "Give it up, Humphrey! You'll never beat me." She got to the top and looked back to see how far behind he was, "Humphrey?"

Suddenly a snow ball hit her from behind, she turn around to see that the thrower was Humphrey, who cheered, "omega one alpha zero." He then began throwing several more snowballs at her.

"Okay, okay, enough, enough, stop, stop, I get it. I get it. I get it." She then retaliated by kicking as much snow onto him as she could, "How's that for a girl's throw?"

"Ha, very funny."

"You know I should go check on the train."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He was about to throw another snowball, when he saw a little bear cub. "Oh, hey there."

"Wow, what are you?" It asked him.

"Well, I'm a wolf"

"I've never seen a wolf, you are really strange."

"Oh-ho, ho, ho. Am I now."

"You're totally weird."

"I'm going to get you." Humphrey joked. Kate watched as Humphrey played with the bear cub, but then after Kate had stopped watching he hit the little bear with a snowball and it began to cry, "No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. I'm really sorry." Then Its mother showed up looking really angry. Humphrey bolted off yelling ahead, "Kate! You better start running!"

"What? Why?" She responded.

"Mad bear!" They both kept running until the bear backed them up to a cliff.

"We can take it." Kate stated.

"Maybe you can, but I can't." Humphrey grabbed her and jumped off the cliff.

"Humphrey?" Kate said as they fell.

"Yeah,"

"What did you think would happen at the bottom of the cliff?"

"We would land in a pile of snow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah … well … uh … no."

They clung to each other and screamed until they hit the bottom. Luckily Humphrey was right and there was pile of snow to brake their fall.

"Whoo-hoo," Humphrey cheered emerging from the snowbank, "That's omega two alpha still zero."

"Humphrey, the train." Kate reminded him.

"Oh … yeah … the train." They both ran, Jumped, and barely made it on the last open cart.

Later that evening they were recalling that last leg in their journey, all while acting out the whole thing.

"That was so awesome." Humphrey said, "You with the snowballs."

"And you with that little bear." Kate added, "It was so cute."

"Oh, wham, wham, wham."

"But then you and he cliff."

"The look on your face was so good." Humphrey said, "And then we."

They both cried, "Whoaaaah!" as they jumped of a sack of hey bails to act out their fall from the cliff.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Humphrey told her, "Kate and Humphrey, world adventurers! What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

"You think I'm … Oh, no, I'm telling you we're onto something," He winked, "Stick with me, pup. We'll go places"

"Ha, well, I'll keep that in mind."

Humphrey walked over to the side of the cart and began to howl at the moon.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry, the moon, the moment. I just thought … come on, Kate, howl at the moon with me." Humphrey continued to howl, and Kate eventually joined in. When they finished Kate went to sleep, but Humphrey stayed up thinking.

"Bonjour my furry friend." He heard Marcel say, who, with Paddy, had just flown in to check up on them.

"Are you guys crazy?" He asked.

"That's up for debate." Paddy answered.

"And where is … Mademoiselle?" Marcel asked.

"She's sleeping so be quiet." Humphrey told them.

"Yes. Quiet." Marcel agreed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you don't run off course." Paddy said.

"Jasper Park, it is a few miles up." Marcel finished, "Don't miss it."

"Jasper, few miles, got it."

"Good"

"I've got to say," Paddy began, "You're girlfriend looks quite pretty when she sleeps."

"She not my girlfriend." Humphrey informed them.

"You should work on that." Marcel suggested before flying off.

The wolf packs were meeting across the small river again.

"It's the full moon, Winston." Tony said.

"I can see that." Winston said.

"I didn't want it to come to this."

"But here we are."

Kate and Humphrey's train is starting to get close to Jasper.

"Kate, Kate, wake up, wake up," Humphrey got Kate up.

"Humphrey? Where are we?" Kate asked.

"We're … we're in Jasper."

"Well, we're home."

"Yup, we're home."

"There's something," They both started.

"Please, you first." Humphrey said.

"Well, these past few days have been kind of … fun. You've been … fun, and I just wanted to tell you that I … well … I lo …" She noticed the wolf packs gathering off in the distance, "Oh, no" She jumped off the train and ran off.

Humphrey jumped of the train and attempted to chase her calling, "Kate? Kate, you what?" He eventually lost her in the woods.

"All I asked was for you to follow our customs, and unite the packs." Tony said. "But no. Your daughter had to up and run away."

"I didn't run away." Kate called out emerging from the woods.

"Kate!" Winston said joyfully, "Where have you been?"

"We were in Idaho."

"Idaho? What were you doing in Idaho?"

"We were taken by humans to another park."

"Who's we?"

"There was … There was this omega he was right behind me just a …"

"It doesn't matter." Tony said, "Now that you're home you can finally marry Gath."

"Yes," Kate agreed, "And unit the packs."

Later, in front of the den Lilly was helping Kate get ready for her wedding by brushing her fur with a pinecone. Meanwhile, Humphrey was watching just a little ways away. "Come on, Humphrey, just do it. She howled at the moon with you," He said to himself. He picked a rose off the ground and started walking over to Kate.

"Wow, Kate you finally get to marry Garth." Lilly said.

"Yup," Kate agreed, "I finally get to marry Garth."

She said that just as Humphrey walked up. As soon as he heard it he dropped the rose in shock, and then said, "Kate! You're getting married … to Garth?"

"Humphrey, I …"

"Why? When were you going to tell me?"

"Humphrey, I didn't tell you 'cause …"

"'Cause I'm an omega and I wouldn't understand. That's all I've ever been to you is a filthy omega." He turned around and started walking away, "I'm not going to be anything anymore, just a lone wolf. Marcel, When is the next train out of here?"

Marcel answered, "It leaves in 27 minutes." Humphrey started running.

Kate finished, "'Cause I didn't want you to know."

"Oh my gosh, Kate." Lilly said.

"What?"

"You like him."

"No, I … he's an omega, and I … I"

"Just admit it, Kate, you're in love with an omega."

"No, I … well, he's … I … Okay, I love him, but you can't tell anyone, Okay, Especially not Dad."

They walked down into the middle of a valley, where Kate and Garth approached each other surrounded by all the wolves from both packs (except for Humphrey.) Kate and Garth Began the marriage possess. Through the whole thing Kate noticed that Garth wasn't looking at her but rather past her. Before they finished Kate turned her head to see what Garth was looking at, and realized that it was Lilly, and she back off and said, "I … I can't."

"Yes!" Garth cheered to himself, "I mean, Why not?"

"Because I, ah-ha, I uh … I fell in love with an omega."

Humphrey heard the echo; he hesitated while the train past, then he started walking back. "Oops," He said to himself sarcastically.

"An omega?" Tony said, "Do you hear this, Winston? Looks like neither one of your daughter is worthy of being an alpha."

"Sorry, Dad." Kate said.

Tony continued, "But Garth is, right Garth?"

"Actually, Dad," Garth started, "I too fell in love with an omega."

"W… with who?" Tony look over to see Lilly staring at Garth, "Winston, your family has desecrated our customs for the last time. Take the Valley!"

The two wolf pack began to fight. Kate heard a rumbling noise, and quickly realized what it was. "Stampede!" She shouted, "Stampede!"

"Everyone, run! Run!" Winston commanded.

"To the sides of the valley." Tony added. All the wolves got out of the way as fast as they could Tony collapsed while trying to help his wolves.

"Tony, hurry up." Winston called to him.

"It's that darn disk in my back, argh!"

"Winston rushed back to help him, and then the caribou stampede reach them and they were caught in the middle. Kate was watching from the side lines, when Humphrey walked up beside her and said, "Kate! What's going on?"

"It's my dad. He's trapped in the stampede."

Humphrey ripped a hunk of bark off a tree and said, "Get out!" She did as he asked and they took off racing down the side of the valley making turns without any command with their minds in sync.

"I thought you were going lone wolf?" Kate said.

"I … uh … I missed the train."

"Humphrey there's a big rock coming up I want you to lean back."

"What?"

"We're going to use the rock like a ramp. So, when I say, LEAN BACK NOW" They rocketed off the ramp. Kate, while they were in the air, maneuvered the sled so that it landed perpendicular to the stampede, just a few feet back from Tony, and Winston. Kate and Humphrey helped Tony and Winston get behind the sled where they would be safe, but before Kate could make it there one of the stampeding caribou kicked her in the head and she fell to the ground. Humphrey leaped from cover to cover her and protect her from any more caribou. After the stamped had past, he got off of her, and nudged her to see if she was still alive. When she didn't move he said, "Please, Kate, you can't do this. I love you" He then began to howl to mourn her death. Then Winston joined in, one by one so did everyone else, and finally even Tony joined in, in mourning Kate. Humphrey bent down to take in another breath and saw Kate's ear twitch, "Kate?"

"H … Humphrey?" Kate said, and then she slowly opened her eyes to see him watching her with passion. Everyone went silent when they saw Kate getting up, they all watched with anticipation.

"Kate, I thought, I lost you." Humphrey said.

Kate looked around and said, "Is everyone staring at us?"

Humphrey while looking around said, "No, not … not everyone … well … uh … yeah, everyone."

"Oh, darn. 'Cause I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

Kate whispered something in Humphrey's ear.

"Really?"

"uh-huh"

"Okay. Well, I wanted to tell you something too" Humphrey whispered something to Kate.

While they were watching this Winston said to Tony, "Maybe we can make this work."

"Maybe we can." Tony agreed.

Lilly ran over to Garth

"Tony, what do two old wolves do after they retire?" Winston said.

Marcel dropped in to answer the question, "Gentlemen, may I introduce you to golf?"

That night they had a special celebration for their untraditional uniting of the packs.

"Come on, Honey. Let's show 'em how it's done." Winston said to his wife, "Are ready to shake your tail off?"

Kate and Humphrey climbed to the top of the tallest peak to howl together.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, yeah. Ready." Kate said, and then they howled together into the night.

**[THE END]**


End file.
